Screaming Infidelities
by WagonWheel
Summary: Infidelity: 'Unfaithfulness to a sexual partner, especially a spouse.' What will the people who matter the most say when they find out about the infidelity unfolding in front of their eyes?
1. Chapter One

Screaming Infidelities  
Chapter One  
By: CountYourChange  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a kind of weird and twisted fanfic. If this idea has been used, I wouldn't doubt it...And..the chapters will get longer. I promise   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no rights to Harry Potter, or any Dashboard Confessional songs...*sigh*   
  
  
  
Hermione sat restlessly in the dimly lit cafe, strumming her fingers on the side of her mug. Napkins lay strewn out in front of her, scratchy black lettering covering each one, littering their appearances. Raking her hand through her curly mass of hair, she chewed on the lip of her quill.   
  
  
  
As soon as her writing inspiration had come, it had left. She stared blankly at the napkins before her, eyeing them, as if she were wishing them to burst into sudden flame. Sighing, and throwing a small handful of wizarding money down on the table, Hermione tossed the small pieces of now useless paper into her handbag, and got up to leave.   
  
  
  
Like usual, not paying attention, Hermione bumped into a tall broad shouldered man, who was working his way into the cafe. Muttering her apologies, keeping her head bowed, she noticed her napkins had escaped the hell of her purse.   
  
  
  
"Let me help you with those," a very masculine voice cut in; the man she had collided with. He bent over the same moment as she, knocking hands with her as they reached for the same napkin.   
  
  
  
Hermione and the man looked up at the same time. Realization dawning on the two magical folk, blocking the entrance to the small cafe.   
  
  
  
The man's eyes widened momentarily with suprise, to be quickly covered with the lazy stare they usually had. Yet, Hermione's eyes had never left the man's face, her own blushing scarlet.   
  
  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Hermione Granger," the man said, matter'o'factly.   
  
  
  
"Actually, Hermione Weasley, if it matters. And I could say the same for you, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, her past she had desperately tried to forget, yet yearned to remember quickly rushing back to her, just by seeing the man she had hoped to never see.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know that chapter was desperately short, but it needed to be. I couldn't just...I don't know, it didn't seem right to go into anymore detail. But I should have some newer chapters up soon enough, I hope. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Screaming Infidelities**   
  
  
  
**Chapter Two**   
  
  
  
**By: countyourchange**   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Harry Potter, or own any rights to Dashboard Confessional's songs.  Darn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Onward!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, where have you been?" Draco Malfoy asked, stretching back in the crimson, lightly cushioned booth, across from a sour-looking Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
"You know where I've been," Hermione said, her voice sounding much more crude than she had wanted it to.  Draco smirked.  Hermione placed her hands in her lap, and began to twiddle her thumbs; a nervous habit.   
  
  
  
Draco smirked.  He remembered many times before when she had twiddled her thumbs in his presence.  Almost every time they met, actually. "Well, actually, according to the Daily Prophet 'Best Sellers List', you've been in London."   
  
  
  
"Stalking me now?  There's an all time low, even for you," she said, malice returning to her regular soft, sweet voice.  It was still there, all right; it had never actually left.   
  
  
  
"Now why would _I_, Draco Malfoy, stalk a married 24-year-old?" he asked, a familiar glint of mischief shinning in his brilliant gray-silver eyes.  He blinked lazily at her, almost appearing to try to make himself look innocent.    
  
  
  
"Maybe because you still feel it too," Hermione said, blushing a deep shade of red, previously unknown to wizard-kind.  She looked embarrassed, and quite ashamed in herself. Draco quirked a light golden blonde eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"Feel what?, Miss Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked. The same cocky tone from school still there. Hermione's insides screamed at herself. Yet, part of her yearned to know what could have happened. The part of Hermione she had promised herself she'd leave behind.   
  
  
  
"Do not test my patience, Draco Malfoy," she said abruptly, grabbing her bag, and swinging it forcefully over her shoulder, stalking out of the cafe, not looking back once.   
  
  
  
Draco sat alone in the cafe, after Hermione had so rudely left. He sighed heavily through his nose.   
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger. Light's my fire..." he said to himself, staring at the place she had been just seconds before. He could still have her. Just like he had her all those years ago.   
  
  
  
  
- - - - -   
  
  
  
  
Once Hermione had gotten to her house just outside of the city, she leaned against her closed door and shut her eyes. She was thankful that Ron was not home, working at the Ministry in his father's old position had kept him tied up rather frequently.   
  
  
  
_Draco Malfoy_, Hermione thought. Where had he gone? What had happened to him, him and his great plans? _What a heap of nonsense_, she thought once more. He would never change; all talk, no action. _ Well, I know _thats_ not true_...Hermione thought, smiling.   
  
  
  
Hermione sighed once more, eyes glassing over. Seeing him again was beyond words. It was perfect, to simply put it. The years since school had definitely been an advantage. He looked magnificent to say the least...   
  
  
  
Quickly realizing what she was thinking, Hermione forced her eyes open and put a cold hand to her soft skin. Seven years after school, and the boy was still affecting her. _ He's no boy_, Hermione countered, _he's very much a man_...   
  
  
  
Glowering with frustration, Hermione stormed into her bathroom and angrily forced the faucet on and splashed extremely cold water onto her porcelain skin.   
  
  
  
"I do not still love him. I never did love him," Hermione said to her reflection, her skin uncomfortable and blotchy. "I do not love him," she repeated. But, there was something in her eyes. Something unavoidable. "Oh my, I still love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."   
  
  
  
**A/N:** Sorry this chapter isn't the longest in history, but I needed to end it there so it would be...er...a cliffhanger-ish sorta thing. Yeah, ok, I'll shut up now...:) Thanks to ALL the reviewers!! Cookies and Milk to all!! 


End file.
